


At War's End

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: End of the war, human zoo, new assignments, unrest, verbalized thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: At the end of the war, the Quartz Soldiers from Prime and Beta retreat from Earth and find themselves being whisked off towards a new assignment under a new Diamond.





	At War's End

>The end of the Rebellion war on Earth was mired in panic and chaos. The sudden orders to retreat came in the middle of a great battle, quartz soldiers were scrambling to retreat from the rebel forces.   
>Among the Homeworld forces were the Amethysts, the Jaspers, and one lone Carnelian, of the Prime and Beta kindergartens. Many of their numbers had already been captured or shattered during the war, their spirits had been low ever since the death of Pink Diamond, the Diamond they were made for. The order to retreat came with mixed feelings, some were glad they would survive, others were depressed that the order hadn't come soon enough to save their Diamond, and one particular Jasper was forced away from the battlefield, her lust for revenge against Rose Quartz blinding her to the orders she had received.   
>The retreat from Earth was the last time the Primes and the Betas ever saw that Jasper, she had been taken onto a separate ship, bound for Yellow Diamond. The other Primes and Betas were being taken somewhere else, but the piloting Peridot hadn't said where, only that they would be in service to Blue Diamond now.   
>The surviving Primes and Betas began to nervously chatter among themselves as the large vessel flew through space towards and unknown destination. "What's going to happen to us?" "Where are we being taken?" "What does Blue Diamond want with us?" "Are we going to be harvested?" "What about the other Jasper, will she join us later?" "I don't want to fight anymore, will we have to fight?" "So many broken, so many lost, why did it have to end this way?" "Oh Pink Diamond, may your spirit watch over us all."  
>It took the ship three days to reach their destination, the uneasy feeling within the Primes and Betas only growing stronger. The ship had arrived at a large pink space station shaped like a massive spire with a wide crystal-like shape at the bottom, a singular ring floating around the station, the station itself set into orbit around a large planet with a ring of space rock orbiting around it.   
>The Peridot brought the large vessel down close to the ring orbiting the station. The Primes and Betas watched in awe as a large tube shot out fromt he ring and connected with the ship itself. The Peridot bore a wide smirk as she turned on the communication channels within the ship. "Alright you clods, last stop for you all! You'll receive specific orders once you're all onboard."   
>The Primes and Betas muttered among themselves as they made their way to the area of the ship the tube had connected to. "Where are we now?" "Is this a training facility?" "Oh stars this is it, we're all cracked now!" "Why is this station floating so far away from any colony?" "Please let there be no more fighting, I don't want to fight anymore." "Is our lost sister waiting for us here?" "This place.....oh Pink Diamond, please let this be a sign from you that we're safe now."   
>Slowly, the Primes and Betas made their way from the large spaceship and into the station proper. They all lined up in rows of seven, Primes and Betas mixing together in their haste, tiny Carnelian making her way up to the front line so she could see better, other smaller gems following her example and moving as far up as they could manage.   
>An uneasy feeling started settling over the crowd as they stood there, waiting for the specific orders they were promised, more chatter took place among the group. "Why wasn't someone here to meet us?" "The Peridot was lying, wasn't she?!" "We really are going to be harvested or worse!" "Why take us somewhere so secluded if there's nobody else here?" "No more fighting, please no more fighting." "Oh Pink Diamond, send us a sign, please keep us safe." "It's too still here, I don't like this."  
>Their mutterings came to a stop as the Primes and Betas heard a light clicking sound growing louder and heading to them. They all turned their attention towards the large open doorway at the top of a set of stairs, gasping out as a Holly Blue Agate came to a stop right at the top of the stairs, a long blue whip in her hands and a sneer on her face.   
>"Listen up you hideous off Color Betas and you sorry excuses for Quartz soldiers! I am Holly Blue Agate, and from this moment on, you are all under my command! Blue Diamond has granted you worthless Quartzes a place to be useful. You will be put to work here, on Pink Diamond's human zoo. You will be sent to specific stations and perform your duties exactly as they are meant to be performed. Every month, positions will rotate, every single Quartz will know how to do every role on this station! You will remain here until Blue Diamond commands otherwise. Now, stay still and I'll assign your first positions to you all!"   
>The Primes and Betas all tensed up as Holly Blue descended the stairs, whip still in her hands and a sneer still on her face. She wrinkled her nose at Carnelian in disgust before speaking out, pointing to her, two Jaspers, and four Amethysts. "You seven will be on standby duty. If the humans need special attention, you will rush in to comfort them. Is that clear?"  
>The small group saluted and spoke out in unison. "Yes Holly Blue Agate!" Holly Blue pointed to the doorway. "Go down the hall and take the third side passage you find!" "Yes Holly Blue Agate!" the group sounded out once more before heading towards the assignment they had been given.  
>Assignments progressed in the same manner, Holly Blue would pick out a number of Primes and Betas, order them to positions, and send them off towards them. Monitoring the humans to alert the standby group of any problems, a small group to serve as the little voices for the humans, a pair of Amethysts to guard each entry door to the zoo proper, a group in charge of mixing the materials that went into the artificial fruits, four groups on cleaning duties, each assigned a different part of the station, A group to monitor the pipes and filters of the human habitat, and lastly a group for sorting the incoming materials out into piles of repair parts, ingredients for the artificial fruits, and materials for new loincloths and earrings when they were needed.   
>The first days were the worst for the Primes and Betas. Many still couldn't believe the war was over, expecting to be called back to the fight at a moment's notice, or expecting Blue Diamond to change her mind and shatter them for incompetence or harvest them for resources. Almost all of them were still mourning after their lost Diamond and reliving the worst moments of the war in their minds, sometimes seeing illusions of rebel soldiers in the shadows, pulling their weapons and shouting out before being snapped back by a fellow Prime or Beta, or in the worst cases feeling the lash of Holly Blue Agate as she yelled at them.   
>Despite the doubts and emotions clouding their minds, despite their eyes and mind playing tricks on them, each and every Prime and Beta did their best to fulfill the roles assigned to them, particularly the off-colored gems. They would show Blue Diamond she was right to keep them in service.


End file.
